Silent Wretched Night
by graceofnight
Summary: Sirius point of view of the night the Potters were killed and Harry was sent to the Dursleys.


A/N: I know it's been done before, but I wanted to do it, so there!

Silence.

Never before had silence seemed so thick or so sickening and the night was rank with it. The quiet calm was out of place, as none of our lives had been quiet or calm in quite some time and sudden fear made my stomach churn and my heart race. By the time I reached James and Lily's house, I was sick with apprehension, for I knew in my heart already what I would find. This could never have prepared me, however, for what I saw when I landed my motorcycle in front of their house – what was left of it. I silently, mindlessly walked through the wreckage of what had been their beautiful home, hoping, praying, willing myself to believe that it was all a dream.

I saw James first, his eyes wide and staring, his hand still clutching the remains of his wand. Wrenching my eyes from my best friend's lifeless body, still hoping that any minute I would wake, I kept going, my head screaming for me to stop, that I didn't want to see more, but my legs ignoring every word. I crossed the threshold into the nursery, where I found Lily, her emerald eyes, lovely even in death, staring, like James's, lifelessly up at me.

I went to close their eyes and compose their bodies, and it was then that reality came crashing down upon me, as rain weighs down your cloak. All that had happened that night seemed illuminated before me as if I had fallen unnoticed into the scene, as one falls through another's Pensieve. James of course, would have sent Lily into the next room, taking on Voldemort himself, laying down his life to protect his family. After widowing Lily, the bastard would have targeted her next.

And I was to blame.

I barely noticed when my knees buckled and I sank down to sit on a piece of the smoldering wreckage. The tears came so suddenly that I didn't have the energy or will to stop them. The truth sank heavily upon my heart and my chest hitched so violently that I could barely breathe.

I came out of my dark thoughts suddenly when I heard a noise – a cry – the cry of an infant. It was the sound of my late friends' son – little Harry, now an orphan – stirring in his sleep. All my grief temporarily forgotten, I went to him, bent on removing him from this awful place. But when I neared him, a large shape stirred in the shadows and I automatically went for my wand.

"Sirius? Sirius Black, that you?"

"Hagrid."

Before I could protest, Hagrid approached the bassinet and lifted my godson into his arms. All I knew now was that I needed to protect him, to remove him from here. It was all I could do to redeem myself for my terrible crime.

"Give him to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'll look after him." I was aware of how much my voice shook, but I managed to get the words out.

"No can do, Sirius," he said, smiling sadly and looking genuinely apologetic, "Sorry, but, I've got my orders from Dumbledore. Little Harry's to go to his aunt and uncle's, the Dursleys."

I thought my heart could sink no lower. Poor little Harry was to go to the Dursleys, those horrid people who were too closed minded to even attend their sister's wedding. I wondered, still wonder, how Harry would even survive. And now Dumbledore knew of my treachery. Or thought he did. The only people who knew the actual truth were me and...

"Very well," I said, not bothering to hide my disappointment, "Do something for me though, would you? Take my motorcycle. It'll be faster, and I won't be needing it anymore."

Hagrid looked confused, but seemed to decide it best not to comment.

"Alright."

We walked out of the ruins together. I watched Hagrid mount my faithful and beloved motorcycle and position little Harry in his arms so that he could navigate the bike and not let Harry fall. I stroked the handlebars of the motorcycle and kissed Harry's scarred forehead in a final farewell to them both.

"Take care of him, Hagrid," was all I could say, as sorrow threatened me again.

"Will do," he said, before starting the motorcycle and disappearing into the sky.

I stood there, in front of the remains of the house long after Hagrid disappeared. A red dawn peeked over the horizon, and my eyes burned as I took one last look at the house where a happy family once lived, before starting on my journey for vengeance.

** Das Ende**

A/N: Review or incure the wrath of my vicious pet fighting fish! Thanks for reading!**  
**


End file.
